Le Bâtard
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Malgré les efforts sincères qu'elle avait pu faire, Lady Catelyn Stark n'avait jamais réussi à aimer Jon Snow, cet enfant Stark qui n'était pas d'elle.


Disclamer: Game of Thrones ne m'appartient pas.

Note dont personne n'en à rien à faire : C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Game of Thrones. Je me suis décidée à acheter la saison 1 la semaine dernière. Et j'ai tellement apprécié que j'ai filé directement dans un Virgin Megastore pour acheter la saison 2. J'aime particulièrement Jon Snow, Daenerys et Viserys Targaryen, la famille Stark, Renly Baratheon, Loras et Margaery Tyrell, et la petite Myrcella Baratheon ( même si on ne la voit pas beaucoup ). J''espère que cet écrit et ceux qui pourraient suivre vous plairont.

Résumé: Malgré les efforts sincères qu'elle avait pu faire, Lady Catelyn Stark n'avait jamais réussi à aimer Jon Snow, cet enfant Stark qui n'était pas d'elle.

**Le Bâtard**

Jon Snow.

Ce simple nom suffisait à rendre Catelyn Stark malade. Il était une tâche sur l'honorable patronyme des Stark, les suzerains du Nord. Il était le fils de son mari, Eddard. Mais il n'était pas venu au monde depuis ses propres entrailles. Jon était né bâtard. Catelyn se souvenait bien du jour où son mari, revenu de la guerre, lui avait montré le bébé qu'était Jon. La jeune femme s'était sentie trahie. Elle savait qu'à la guerre, les hommes éprouvaient des manques, couchaient avec des catins. Mais elle pensait Eddard différent des autres, préférant l'honneur à l'opprobre. Pourtant, il se tenait là, devant elle et leur fils, Robb, bébé lui aussi. Eddard l'avait trompée.

- Catelyn... Voici Jon, mon fils... Il est né pendant la guerre.

Catelyn ne posa qu'une question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ramener à Winterfell cet enfant adultérin ? Pourquoi lui imposer une pareille insulte ? Etait-ce parce que Eddard, pris de remords, ne voulait pas lui cacher la vérité ? Avait-il osé penser que cet être pourrait servir de compagnon de jeu à Robb, leur fils, son fils _légitime_ né dans les liens sacrés du mariage ?

- Sa mère est dans l'incapacité de l'élever. Il n'a pas mon nom mais il a mon sang. Sa place est ici, à Winterfell.

Malgré son erreur, Eddard ne voulait pas laisser un enfant au sang Stark seul face aux dangers du monde, il voulait prendre ses responsabilités, assumer cette paternité aussi subie que nouvelle. Et Catelyn l'approuvait sur un point : Jon était un bébé innocent qui ne méritait pas qu'on l'abandonne à son sort.

Les années passèrent, Jon grandit aux côtés de son demi-frère, Robb. Puis étaient venus au monde Sansa, Arya, Brandon et Rickon. Si tous les enfants du couple Stark, à l'exception d'Arya, avaient des traits de la famille de leur mère, née Catelyn Tully, Jon ressemblait de plus en plus à un Stark. Il n'y avait rien de Tully en lui. Le simple fait de voir l'enfant le rappelait cruellement à la reine du Nord. Cela lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas la mère de Jon. Qu'une autre avait séduit son mari et porté son fils. Au-delà de la trahison, Catelyn se sentait jalouse de cette rivale d'une guerre. Elle la haïssait de tout son être et ne désirait rien de plus que de lui arracher le cœur de sa poitrine, pour se venger du fait qu'elle avait brisé le sien. Hélas, cette femme n'était pas là et c'était Jon qui en faisait les frais. Elle ne leva jamais la main sur lui. Elle ne se le serait jamais permis. Eddard ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Elle essayait de se répéter inlassablement que Jon était innocent, qu'il n'y était pour rien, que c'était un gentil garçon, rien n'y faisait. Elle n'aimait pas l'enfant. C'était pourtant un enfant presque modèle. Il était intelligent, avait hérité d'une belle figure, il était doué pour le maniement des armes et il était un frère dévoué et aimant. Jon aimait sincèrement ses frères et ses sœurs. Si ils avaient besoin de lui, il accourait aussitôt. De plus, Jon était un enfant poli, qui savait quelle était sa place et il y restait. Il était reconnaissant de ce qu'avait fait Eddard Stark pour lui. Malgré tout cela, Catelyn n'arrivait pas à aimer Jon. Car sa simple présence remuait le couteau dans la plaie. Au début, elle s'en était voulue, se croyait indigne d'être mère, elle qui dénigrait un enfant qui n'avait jamais rien demandé. Jon était une partie d'Eddard, il était le fils de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Mais il n'était pas le sien.

Et cela n'était pas de sa faute.

C'était la faute d'Eddard. Aussi cessa-t-elle de culpabiliser.

******FIN**


End file.
